This invention relates to a sports training and conditioning device, and in particular to a device for training and conditioning in sports which use an implement, such as a bat, a club, a racket, or stick.
There are a wide variety of sports training and conditioning devices for sports that employ some sort of implement. A common example is the batting doughnut, which is slipped over the narrow end of the bat and slid down the shaft of the bat to add extra weight to the end of the bat while taking practice swings. Similar devices are available for golf clubs and for other sports implements. One drawback with these devices is that the extra weight is usually concentrated at the remote or distal end of the sports implement. This unnecessarily strains the user, and particularly the user's shoulders, and does not concentrate the training and conditioning on the user's forearms which, in most sports, are critical to the proper use of the implement